el cumpleaños de Juubei
by kraisler23
Summary: supongo que el titulo ya dice mucho .. en fin ... que le puedes obsequiar a esa persona especial en el dia de su cumpleaños? Juubei/Kazu lean dejen reviews please! n///nU


Hola gente , como están tods

Hola gente como están? Espero que todos muy bien , Yo aquí con una nueva historia que espero disfruten mucho , un one-shot Kazuki/Juubei , que lo disfruten y espero sus amables reviews!!

**Disclimer:** GB no me pertenece , para mi mala suerte , tampoco hago esto con fines lucrativos .. aunque me vendría muy bien .. XXD jujuy en fin .. GB es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores Yuaya Aoki y Rando Aayamine .. aplausos!!

**N/A: Juubei puede ver !! ( que raro!, pero es que en mis fics desde que lo hice recuperar la vista siempre podrá ver , por que se me hacia muy injusto que no vea a su bello Kazu n/n) sin mas que agregar al fic .. este es un one shot!!**

**ADVERTENCIA: **no apto para diabéticosni homofobicos fuera de aquí!!

**Y .. hoy que es tu cumpleaños **

Fortaleza Ilimitada 10: 30 am

Kazuki estaba saliendo a toda prisa de la fortaleza ilimitada a la parte comercial de la cuidad , aprovechando que Juubei estaba con Makubex y Sakura instalando unas nuevas cámaras especiales de vigilancia en la cuidad baja.

Tomo el autobús , en dirección al centro comercial mas cercano ..

Al llegar se sorprendió mucho del gran movimiento que había en el lugar , mucho comercio y al parecer por ser fin de semana había mas gente de lo normal , todos de compras , familias, parejas , grupos de amigos , el comercial estaba lleno de movimiento y colorido .

-wow!! Cuantas cosas!! Y cuanta gente!!

Habían muchas personas , mujeres, niños , jóvenes parejas tomadas de las manos , pasándola bien , los restaurantes también estaban llenos , y no digamos los cines , y los parques .Kazuki suspiro , pensativo.

-que le daré a Juubei , en su cumpleaños ?

Deambulo un buen rato por todos los comercios , había ropa , joyerías , confiterías , tienda de electrodomésticos , tiendas de calzado , habían venta de mascotas , tiendas completas de video juegos , de artículos y accesorios para computadoras , tiendas de ropa para bebe, tienda de venta de muebles , librerías , grandes tiendas por departamentos ,salas de belleza y SPA y restaurantes en gran cantidad . Nada de lo que veía le hacia apropiado para regalarle a mas que su mejor amigo .

-que le gustara a Juubei?

Paso frente a una tienda donde habían anteojos oscuros , y pensó en un nuevo par de lentes oscuros para su amigo que aunque ya había recuperado la vista (gracias al cielo) seguía usando lentes oscuros como un articulo de moda en su atuendo, pero al rato al ver los exóticos, estrafalarios y bastante raros diseños descarto la idea , Juubei no se pondría unas gafas oscuras color verde intenso con la orilla violeta y con perlitas de colores alrededor de los aros...no definitivamente no...

-que le puedo obsequiar a Juubei? No se que darle!!-se decía mientras tomo asiento un rato en una banca , solo para pensar un momento .. no tenia idea de que darle .. al principio tenia la idea de invitarle a comer algo , pero de solo ver a tanta gente en los restaurantes .. que descarto la idea .No se sentiría tranquilo con tanta gente alrededor y además , quería algo mas privado y romántico .

se sonrojo fuertemente ante sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza para ponerse a pensar en lo del regalo.

De pronto diviso una pastelería "Cake Galery" .. –¿y si le compro un pastel?-entro a la pastelería , pero al ver los exorbitantes precios .. no tubo mas que salir del local .. eran muy costosos .. y no traía tanto dinero .. era una buena idea lo del pastel .. pero por que serian tan caros? Se puso un poco triste .. ya que finalmente había encontrado algo perfecto .. y no podía conseguirlo .

Se tumbo aburrido y molesto en la banca a pensar un rato mas ..

de pronto una idea genial ilumino su cabeza , y lo hizo pararse de la banca de un salto.

-y si en vez de comparar el pastel , mejor compro los ingredientes y utensilios para hacerle uno? A Juubei le encantaría!-sonrió animado y se fue al supermercado .. a buscar en el área de repostería por ingredientes para preparar un delicioso pastel para Juubei.

-estando allí , empezó a pensar que sabor seria mejor ,chocolate como primera instancia , vainilla , limón o fresa?

-chocolate .. sin duda .. necesito .. veamos un molde para pastel

Vio que en una estantería había varios moldes para pastel de distintos tamaños y formas , desde lo que eran pequeños para galletas , y los mas grandes para pasteles de 12 , 24 , 38 y hasta 60 porciones , dependiendo el tamaño los precios variaban .. también habían distintas formas : desde los tradicionales , redondos , cuadrados y rectangulares , hasta los de formas prediseñadas muy originales: estrellas , flores , rombos , diferentes formas de animales , ovalados, otros con formas de corazón.

Bien concentrado estaba Kazuki viendo los moldes agachado revisando cada uno detalladamente, cuando escucho una voz conocida que le llamaba desde detrás suyo.

-jeje hola Kazu!!-solo había un persona que le llamaba así

-Sr. Ginji!! –Kazuki se alegro de ver al emperador relámpago con su cara alegre e inocente de siempre , pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al chocarse de frete con unos penetrantes y poco amistosos ojos azul profundo

-Midou –claro no podía faltar ..

-fenómeno .. que haces? Ahora que la hilandería finalmente fracaso piensas dedicarte a la repostería? –empezó con su sarta de bromas pesadas

-BAN!! –Ginji regaño a Ban pero este ni le presto atención , Kazuki solo trato de ignorar el abusivo comentario y siguió platicando con Ginji haciendo que Ban se enojara aun mas

-OYE!! TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!

-vas a comprar esos moldes?-preguntó con inocencia un chibi Ginji llevándose un dedito a la boca

-así es , tengo pensado preparar un pastel –dijo Kazuki muy sonriente

-es para Juubei?

-si-Kazuki se sonrojó mucho .. no pudo evitarlo

-jajaja cuando el chico de las agujas pruebe un pastel hecho por un hilandero fracasado , seguro que se muere de indigestión .. –volvió a fastidiar Ban al escuchar lo que no debía

-Cállate quieres estoy hablado con el Sr. Ginji no contigo-le dijo Kazuki mostrando ya un poco de su enfado

-seguro que Juubei se pondrá muy feliz al probar un pastel hecho por ti –Ginji le sonrió al chico de cabello largos quien se sonrojo bastante ante lo dicho por el rubio

-eso espero , gracias

Ban solo hacia gestos de fastidio mientras se fumaba su usual cigarrillo para luego alejarse de los dos chicos que platicaban .. para no seguir oyéndoles .. ya que le fastidiaba bastante la situación

-de que será el pastel?

-aun no estoy muy seguro supongo que de chocolate .. tengo que comprar el resto de las cosas

-que bien ¡! Te deseo suerte Kazu ..que la pases bien ya me voy!!-Chibi Ginji se despido y dando saltitos volvió al lado del otro Get Backer que ya iba bastante lejos .

-espérame Ban!!-sollozaba un chibi Ginji quien pagaba carrera tas el maestro del Jagan

Kazuki solo sonrió ante el comentario tan amable y dulce del chico recuperador , el Sr. Ginji siempre era muy sincero

Después de despedirse de los Get Backers , o por lo menos de uno de ellos, Kazu siguió su compra de ingredientes y entonces fue cuando pensó que solo un pastelillo era muy poca cosa ,así que pensó en preparar un almuerzo de cumpleaños y que el pastel fuese el postre seguro que eso sonaba muy bien .

Se alegro de su propia idea y cogió una carretilla y comenzó a hacer una lista mental de las cosas que necesitaría .

-vamos.. lo del pastel ya casi lo tengo solo necesito ,..

..

Kazuki Se apresuró a buscar el resto de cosas que necesitaba , la mezcla para el pastel , las nueces , la frutilla cristalizada , la azúcar glass , la vainilla, la cocoa , el molde (escogió uno grande en forma de corazón n/n) el pastillaje , la crema para decoración , e incluso algunas guindas y anicillos de colores para decorar. Así poco a poco fue escogiendo las cosas entre pasillo y pasillo hasta que completó todo lo que necesitaba para el pastel , entonces empezó a pensar en el almuerzo

-¿qué puedo preparar como almuerzo? –se quedo pensativo un rato , no sabia exactamente que podía preparar , hasta que pensó en un delicioso platillo de spaghetti.

Se fue rápidamente a la sección de pastas y empezó a buscar los fideos para spaghetti no tardo mucho en encontrarlos , y una vez el platillo principal lo demás fue mas sencillo , compro queso mozzarella , tomates para la salsa , sal , pimienta, carne para albóndigas y un par de gaseosas para acompañar. También escogió una sencilla pero elegante botella de vino , era una ocasión especial , así que merecía la oportunidad de beber algo.

Una vez con todo , fue a la caja a pagar , le pareció ver salir del comercial a Ban y a Ginji con rumbo al parqueo.

-bueno ya tengo todo , ahora debo darme prisa antes de que Juubei regrese- cargando todas las cosas , Kazuki se apresuro a regresar al apartamento que compartía con Juubei y ponerse manos a la obra , para preparar algo

En cuanto llego al apartamento , cerro la puerta con llave por si llegaba Juubei Para despistar y que creyera que no había nadie , se puso una gabacha que tenia guardada desde hace tiempo, esta tenia cuadros celestes con verde menta bordados a mano .Se veía algo gracioso.

Recordó algo de lo poco que había aprendido de cocina y repostería con su mama años atrás no le había enseñado gran cosa pero con la ayuda de las instrucciones de un viejo recetario y las que estaban impresas en la parte de atrás de la caja del pastel y del envoltorio de las pastas , podía empezar . No es que fuera muy bueno en la cosa de cocinar .. pero quería hacer su mejor esfuerzo .. era para Juubei . El solo pensar en la cara de felicidad que pondría su mejor amigo y protector al ver la sorpresa , lo hacia sonreír animado.

-bien no creo que sea tan difícil

Comenzó con el almuerzo , que era el plato principal, saco los spaghetti del empaque y los puso a cocinar en agua caliente , con un poco de sal , mientras licuaba los tomates para hacer la salsa .

luego mientras eso estaba listo , pico cebolla para darle sabor , la cebolla lo hacia llorar ya que su olor tan fuerte ponía sonrosada su naricita , se limpio con un trozo de papel mayordomo y siguió picando .

La carne para las albóndigas pronto estuvo lista para darles su típica forma de bolitas de carne , encendió el horno y ya tenia todo preparado , en un molde de vidrio grueso , coloco los fideos con salsa , y espolvoreo el queso mozarella , puso champiñones y albóndigas y ya así , lo coloco al horno para que el queso se derritiera y en pocos minutos estaría listo.

Mientas esperaba ... prosiguió con la mezcla para pastel , se apresuro lo mas que pudo ya que pronto volvería Juubei y quería tener ya todo listo.

Empezó ,batiendo la mezcla del pastel , con agua , dos huevos , vainilla . Batió por un buen rato , coloco el resto de ingredientes , rayo la cocoa , coloco suficiente azúcar , luego enharino el molde con algo de mantequilla para que el pastel no se pegara , coloco las frutillas de colores , vertió la mezcla con cuidado , se sentía nervioso .

-espero lo este haciendo bien .. -luego finalmente lo coloco en el horno y reviso que la pasta ya estaba lista entonces la saco y dejo al pastel durante el tiempo que decía la caja.

Kazuki era muy ordenado para hacer la mayoría de las cosas .. pero por lo nervioso que estaba de que Juubei regresaría en cualquier momento .. se le había caído algunas cosas y el lugar no estaba precisamente "nítido" incluso tenia un poco de mezcla de pastel sobre le mejilla derecha y en la punta de la nariz , y la gabacha estaba toda sucia .

Kazuki quería darle una gran sorpresa , arregló el lugar , limpió la mesa , colocó un hermoso y elegante mantel blanco , unas velas rojas , y globos plateados que había tenido guardados para la ocasión , puso los platos y aprovecho a sacar el vino que había comprado en el supermercado . Se sonrió seguro de que la cosa iba muy bien .

Chequeo como iba el pastel y este ya había crecido , estaba listo. Con ayuda de unos guates aislantes de tela , saco el pastel y lo colocó bien calientito en la mesa.

Justo a tiempo por que casi al momento escuchó que habrían la puerta o mas bien que intentaban abrirla , ya que tenia llave . Corrió a quitar llave para que no sospechara , y apago la luz . Un Juubei bastante sorprendido ,entro en el lugar ,encontrando el apartamento en tinieblas entro casi tropezándose , pero sintió que en medio de la oscuridad alguien se acercaba a el , de manera sigilosa , de pronto se vio envuelto en un delicioso aroma que el conocía muy bien , y cedió ante la sensación de unos brazos finos que rodeaban su cuerpo en un cálido y agradable abrazo .

-Kazuki?-fue silenciado con un beso suave y algo tímido que se volvió mas pasional y deseoso , poco a poco, se dejo llevar por la embriagante sensación del beso , el sabor de los labios de Kazuki era irresistible .

la luz se encendió dejando ver a un Kazuki con gabacha y la cara manchada de una mezcla marrón en la mejilla y la nariz , la imagen le dio ternura y gracia .

-que estabas haciendo –dijo Juubei lamiendo la punta de la nariz de Kazuki de manera traviesa y muy seductora y también su mejilla

-yo .. nada.. jejeje

-nada? -.. hn chocolate .. mi favorito.. –Juubei se relamió los labios y beso de nueva cuenta Kazuki tomándolo de la cintura

-nada? No estabas haciendo nada? Mn?-preguntaba de manera muy sensual al oído de Kazuki quien se reía bajito , con la cara enterrada en el hombro de Juubei , las mejillas calientes ...

-¡Feliz cumpleaños cielo!

Sintió que las manos fuertes pero a la vez protectoras y sensuales de Juubei pasaban de tomarlo de la cintura para posarse en sus caderas , sintió un escalofrió muy agradable recorrerle la espina dorsal. La mano subió de nuevo acariciando la espalda delegada y frágil del chico de los hilos y desamarrando la gabacha y a la vez su largo cabello caoba que cayo libre por sus hombros .

-gracias, te acordaste

-por supuesto como iba a olvidarme de tu cumpleaños –dijo sonrojándose levemente mientras le sonreía con timidez regalándole otro suave y casto beso , esta vez cuando se separaron Kazuki hizo que Juubei cerrara los ojos

-Juubei quiero que cierres tus ojos te tengo una sorpresa –le dijo coquetamente mientras lo tomaba de la mano llevándolo hacia el comedor

-¿una sorpresa? .. jejeje

Juubei se dejo guiar por la suave voz de su amante , y como este le tomaba la mano con dulzura .

-ya puedes abrirlos ..

Juubei recorrió la gratificante escena con los ojos muy , muy abiertos

-wow!! Kazuki!! Te luciste

-¿te gusta?

La mesa estaba servida , las velas encendidas , el pastel de chocolate colocado en centro de la mesa , junto con la suculenta pasta humeante y una sudorosa y provocativa botella de vino, le daba un toque italiano a la habitación . En las paredes los globos plateados se veían hermosos y brillantes .

-tu preparaste todo esto ?

-si Juubei .. solo par ti –Kazuki bajo su rostro apenado , pero Juubei le hizo verle a los ojos , Kazuki estaba muy rojo y nervioso , pero no puso resistencia a la dulce entregaba de miles de besos que Juubei depositaba con ternura y ansias en todo su rostro . Los besos se sentían maravillosos y deliciosos también.

-gracias Kazuki .. es un maravilloso cumpleaños ..

Comieron muy acogedoramente , Juubei no dejaba de alabar a Kazuki , por ser tan buen cocinero .

-esta pasta esta exquisita de verdad, hmmm –Juubei se saboreaba con la boca llena mientras que Kazuki se le subían los colores al rostro por tales halagos .

El vino era suave y llenaba sus labios de una deliciosa sensación de bienestar , después del almuerzo Juubei probo el delicioso pastel de chocolate .Comió tanto pastel que ya no le cabía mas .. y estaba súmasete complacido , le mandaba besos a Kazuki de un lado al otro de la mesa , haciendo al pobre chico sonrojarse mucho .

-gracias por el pastel .. estuvo delicioso .. y los spaghetti también ..

-de nada Juubei me da gusto que lo disfrutaras..

-por supuesto que lo disfrute cocinas , muy sabroso

-jeje ¿en serio?-Kazuki se sonrojo de nueva cuenta jugueteando con la orilla del mantel nerviosamente -gracias

-por supuesto nunca había comido comida tan deliciosa

-jejeje no sigas –Kazuki bajaba su rostro escondiéndola entre sus cabellos le daba mucha pena que su pareja le viera sonrojarse tan exageradamente -espero podamos celebrar muchos cumpleaños mas juntos –Kazuki tenia la cara roja cual tomate .

-por supuesto que celebraremos muchos cumpleaños juntos , cuando sea tu cumpleaños te prepare algo delicioso , ¿te gustaría?

-por supuesto que si

-jejeje estas colorado ¿sabias?

-siento .. el rostro un poquito caliente –dijo son voz muy suave y casi inaudible , su rostro cubierto parcialmente por su flequillo castaño , jugaba con su cabello y con el mantel , sin saber exactamente que hacer el corazón le latía rápido y desenfrenadamente .

-jejeje la verdad es que como tu piel es tan blanca , se te nota mucho cuando te sonrojas , pero te vez muy bello –esta vez fue Juubei el que se puso colorado

-Juubei –Kazuki ya no sabia que contestarle , nunca había sentido algo tan profundo , era como si viera a Juubei por primera vez y se enamorara de nuevo de el , sentía todos esos síntomas deliciosos del enamoramiento de la primera vez . El corazón le latía rápidamente , estaba nervioso , el color se le había subido a la cara , y no sabia que decir , mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago , era extraño que después de tantas experiencias vividas juntos a esas alturas de su relación , sintiera todo eso pero igual era muy agradable .

Juubei por su lado sentía algo diferente y cautivante hacia Kazuki , la sensación de cuando lo vio por primera vez vestido de kimono rosado tocando el koto en la entrada del dojo de los Fuuchoin se intensifico en su pecho . Kazuki se le hacia bello así como estaba lo amaba tanto que necesitaba decírselo, sentía algo muy cálido y agradable .. unas ganas muy fuertes de decirle lo que sentía , de regalarle caricias y besos.

-Kazuki...-Juubei se paro un momento sentía su cara arder , temblaba un poco -gracias por todo .. yo .. yo TE AMO , TE AMO MUCHO , MUCHO , MUCHO , MUCHO .

Kazuiki levanto el rostro para ver a Juubei a los ojos , a pesar que Juubei ya le había confesado lo que sentía por el , en otras ocasiones sentía como si en ese momento se le estuviera declarando por vez primera , el corazón le dio un vuelco de felicidad y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de alegría , Juubei era reservado y bastante tímido , no decía esas cosas con mucha frecuencia a menos que de verdad lo sintiera , y seguramente era así , por que lo había dicho con tanto sentimiento y tatas ganas, que sentía que se ponía tan rojo , y que sonrojaba como nunca en su vida

-Juubei.. yo .. también TE AMO , muchísimo , te amo desde siempre .. Juubei –Kazuki sentía que el corazón le explotaba de emoción , se paro de su asiento de un brinco y se abrazo a Juubei con unas ansias desesperadas por besarlo .

se besaron con muchísimas ganas , cual si fuera la primera vez que sus labios se probaban , Juubei acariciaba al rostro enrojecido de Kazuki con mucha ternura y

lo acunaba en sus brazos dándole besos fugaces por todo su rostro y deslizando sus dedos por entre los largos cabellos caobas.

Sentirse amado , y recibir tantas muestras de cariño hacían sentir a Kazuki el ser mas feliz del mundo , le estaban demostrando cariño , apoyo , protección , Juubei le estaba diciendo lo mucho que lo amaba , que le gustaba , que lo quería .

Para Juubei también fue el mejor cumpleaños que jamás había tenido , y es que sus cumpleaños desde que estaba con Kazuki eran dulces y felices, sintió que su amor seria para siempre , ya que se reavivaba como un fuego que nunca se extinguía , y muy dentro de su alma , el seguía enamorado de Kazuki profundamente , y con toda su alma como el día que lo vio por primera vez y le robo el corazón .. amor a primera vista ..

Terminaron el cumpleaños del Kakei en la cama , demostrándose amor mutuo y eterno

Owari..

Jejeje bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado , ahora no hubo lemon , jeje sorry n/nU

Gracias a tods sus comentarios y sus reviews de mis otros fics gracias Nikky Hatake , neon –san .. cuídense hasta otro fic

Chao muchos besos


End file.
